Eastland
by Cabenson82
Summary: The girls of SVU and the Facts of Life go to boarding school together. Friendships grow but will it be more. I guess they really will be learning the facts of life. (Rated M for possible later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**This here is my first attempt at a crossover between two of my favorite shows. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Olivia Benson and her roommate Joanne Polniaczek were playing a friendly game of one on one when they were startled by a scream. Turning to see what had happened they missed the basketball and spotted the two blondes sitting on one of the bleachers. The taller of the two blondes was laughing as the other swatted at the sleeve of her blazer.

"Hey girls, how 'bout a little help here?" Jo called pointing at the ball sitting at their feet.

The blonde that had screamed looked from the ball back to Jo and Liv. "You want me to touch that? I think not."

"It's only a ball Blair, it's not going to bite you." Alex Cabot laughed getting up from her spot on the bleacher and picking up the ball and tossing it back making an impressive shot. "Here you go girls."

Olivia and Jo shared a look before turning back to Alex. "That's some arm you got there. Are you new here?"

Walking across the court Alex came to stand next to Olivia. "Yes, I transferred in last week. Alexandra Cabot but you can call me Alex."

Taking the offered hand Olivia shook it and introduced herself. "Olivia Benson, nice to meet you. This here is my roommate Jo."

Jo nodded and offered a small wave. "Welcome to Eastland."

"Thanks, so far everyone has been really nice and the teachers are pretty easy going." Alex smiled as she continued to meet Olivia's eyes as she spoke.

"Alexandra come on, we're going to be late." Blair Warner called from where she was left standing.

"Hey Blair, can't you see we're talking here?" Jo called back, her accent adding an extra sharpness.

Blair brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Oh Jo, you finally learned to speak in sentences."

Liv grabbed Jo by the arm before she could make a move towards Blair. "And on that note Alex I think we need to go get cleaned up for dinner. See you there?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. See you there." With that she turned and walked back to Blair.

Jo bumped Liv's shoulder as they walked back towards the dorms. "Looks like someone's got a crush."

A slight blush colored her cheeks as she bumped Jo back. "Shut up. She's new, I was just being friendly."

"Sure, that's all it was." Jo agreed as they made it back to their room. "You get that dreamy look on your face every time a new girl starts."

Liv tossed her sweaty jersey at her friend. "Tease all you want but you're fooling no one. Especially me. You and Blair may sit and act like you hate each other but I know the little game you're playing."

The color slowly drained from Jo's face as she pulled on her robe.

"Hey don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me." Liv said patting Jo on the back. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

"So Blair, what's the deal with you and Jo?" Alex asked as they walked towards the dorms.

Blair linked arms with Alex as they walked. "Oh there is no deal. Jo and I just sort of have this love hate relationship. We pick on each other but won't put up with anyone else picking on each other."

Nodding Alex slightly turned her head as she said. "What about Olivia? She seemed pretty nice."

"Liv is very nice. Probably one of the smartest girls here at Eastland." Blair went on. "Her only real down fall is she's Jo's best friend."

"Oh Blair, who are you fooling? You and Jo may have your differences but before I came here you talked about her all the time in your letters." Alex laughed bumping Blair's shoulder.

"Oh fine. Jo's a pretty good friend." Blair sighed.

As they walked into the dorm Mrs. Garrett was hanging something on the bulletin board. "Hello girls." She called out.

"Hi Mrs. Garrett. Have you met my Alex Cabot yet?" Blair asked as they got closer. "The Cabot's and the Warner's go back a long time."

Alex reached for the offered hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Garrett. Are you the dorm mother?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Alex. I am the dorm mother for this hall as well as the school nutritionist." Mrs. Garrett smiled as she patted her poof of red hair.

"I look forward to seeing what you have planned for dinner." Alex smiled back.

"Alright girls, go get cleaned up for dinner and I'll see you there." Mrs. Garrett said as she turned and waved over her shoulder.

Heading up to their room Alex heard a laugh coming from one of the common rooms. Sitting on the couch talking to a few other girls was Olivia, not sure why but Alex wanted to stop and ask what they were laughing about.

"Ah yes, double trouble are in our dorm too. In fact Jo and Liv are next door to us." Blair commented as she spotted Liv. "Well Liv's not really trouble but that's their nicknames since they are always together. oh and they both have motorcycles they drive everywhere."

Alex just nodded her head at the statement as they continued to their room. The thought of Olivia on a motorcycle bringing a smile to her face. Something told her that coming to Eastland was going to be one of the best experiences of her life.

* * *

Liv walked into the cafeteria and waved to a few of the girls as she made her way to the line. Thankfully it was still pretty early so there weren't a lot of people yet. Looking around as she waited she spotted the blonde girl that had been with Blair earlier. Smiling she waved her over.

"Hey you made it." Liv smiled as Alex joined her. "Where's Blair?"

"Hey, thanks for saving me. I was a little lost by myself." Alex smiled taking the tray Liv offered her. "Blair was with me but had to run to drop off a report she had due."

Liv nodded as she picked up a plate with roast beef on it. "Oh that must have been the one for English, she didn't have it earlier in class."

"So what's good here? " Alex asked looking at the choices in front of her.

"Personally I like the roast beef. The chicken is ok but kind of boring." Liv pointed out the different options. "Now these are some of the best mashed potatoes, Mrs. G makes them from scratch. None of those fake ones from the box."

"In that case I'll just follow your lead." Alex smiled as she filled her tray.

Picking up silverware and napkins she turned to Alex. "Wanna sit with me?"

"I'd love to. Thank you." Alex followed Olivia to one of the tables.

The next half hour flew by as the conversation between the two girls flowed easily. Neither noticed their friends sitting on the other side of the room smiling watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The weeks sort of flew by as the girls all got to know each other better. Jo and Blair continued to watch the friendship blossom between their friends…**_

Jo leaned back against a big shade tree as she and Blair sat studying for their French test. "I can't wait for this to be over. French just isn't my language."

"Oh Jo, it's not that bad and I already promised to help you pass." Blair sighed as her hand brushed over Jo's thigh. "Just think of the prize you get if you get an A."

A smile slowly covered Jo's face. "Oh? And just what is my prize if I ace this test."

"I just had another one of my brilliant ideas. I was thinking that we could talk Olivia and Alex into dinner and a movie Friday night." Blair looked up at Jo through her lashes.

"There are times that I do love the way your mind works." Jo grinned brushing Blairs bangs out of her eyes. "And even if the girls don't want to go you and I still can."

"And there are times that I wish I could just kiss you and not have to sneak around about it." Blair leaned into Jo's touch.

Jo looked around to make sure no one was looking before brushing her thumb over Blair's lips. "As soon as we're done studying I promise to give you all the kisses you can stand."

"Promises, promises Polniaczek." Blair teased as she linked fingers with Jo and leaned back against the tree next to her, sort of hiding their hands under their skirts.

They sat studying for about another hour, small touches and smiles being shared before Jo finally couldn't take it any more.

"Ok I'm done. I feel like my head is going to explode if I try to remember any more of this." Jo sighed dropping her book down on the blanket.

"Je t'aime." Blair whispered as she bumped Jo's shoulder while packing up her books.

"Je t'aime advantage." Jo whispered back causing Blair to laugh.

"Think so huh?" Blair asked as she let Jo help her stand up.

Jo picked up the blanket they had been sitting on. "No, I don't think. I know."

"Oh come on you brut, we have to go meet Alex and Olivia for dinner." Blair shouldered her book bag and waited for Jo to grab her own. "We can run our idea by them then."

* * *

Alex sat on the bench with a book in her lap as she watched Olivia run some drills. "Liv how come Jo isn't here practicing with you?"

Olivia finished her sprint and stop to take the water bottle Alex held out to her. "Thanks. Jo has a French test she needed to study for and this was just me killing time."

Alex shook her head as she watched the grin spread over Olivia's face. "I think you just like to run around in those short shorts."

"I think you are the one that likes to watch me run around in these short shorts." Olivia teased back as she did a little spin ending with her rear facing Alex. Looking over her shoulder she winked. "Told ya so."

Alex blushed as she was caught taking in the burgundy basketball shorts stretched over Liv's backside. "You wish Benson."

"And what if I do?" Olivia challenged wiping the sweat off her body with a towel, her eyes never leaving Alex's.

Alex wasn't sure if Liv was still teasing her or not but she really wanted to know the answer. Since the day she laid eyes on her there had been an attraction she couldn't shake and they had only grown closer as friends.

Liv's voice shook Alex out of her thoughts. "Well what if I did wish you were checking me out?"

"Are you being for real right now Liv? Cause I can't tell." Alex replied looking at the floor.

The only answer was the sound of Olivia's foot steps and Alex was sure she was leaving only to be surprised by the sight of Olivia's white keds in her view on the floor.

Olivia used her knuckles to lift Alex's face. Smiling she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "I'm being completely real."

The shock wore off Alex's face quickly. "In that case yes I was checking you out. Your butt looks pretty amazing in those shorts."

Throwing her gear into her bag she shoulders it and holds her hand out for Alex. "Meet you at dinner?"

"I'd love to, like always." Alex winked and took the offered hand as they walked out of the gym towards the dorms.

"I promise I'll be quick in the shower. I would think that Blair and Jo would be done studying by now." Olivia said as they walked into the dorm, calling out "Hey Mrs. G."

Mrs. Garrett looked up at the sound of Olivia's voice. "Hello girls. How's your day going?" she asked taking in the closeness of the two girls.

"Well Liv just left a ton of sweat in the gym and I just finished some reading." Alex smiled holding up the book she'd just finished. " Do you know if Blair is back yet?"

"Yes Blair and Jo came back a few minutes ago. They must have had another tiff cause Jo looked like she was ready to blow."Mrs. Garrett said shaking her head. "Those girls have such an odd relationship."

Olivia just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh you know how teenage girls are. Fighting one minute and best friends the next."

Nodding Mrs. Garrett headed for door. "So true, that's why I stay out of it unless it's something serious. See you girls at dinner."

"Bye" They both called out as they headed for their rooms.

The first room they came to was Alex's and as she unlocked the door and let herself in they found their friends going at it on the bed only they weren't fighting. A heavy make out session was under way. Slowly backing out the door and relocking it Alex turned to Olivia. "Mind if I wait in your room?"

Olivia laughed as how casual Alex sounded. Opening the door she said. "Yeah that's fine. Maybe if I'm good I can get some of that action."

Taking a seat on Liv's bed Alex just shrugged. "Some how I don't think that Jo will share Blair."

"Oh look who's getting smart." Olivia said leaning down over a grinning Alex. "May I have a kiss?"

"Yes you may." Alex cupped Olivia's cheek and claimed her mouth in a sweet kiss that lasted a few moments before pulling away. "Now go get yourself cleaned up for dinner."

A low growl rose from her throat. "Oh Alexandra, I think I've met my match."

"You have but it'll be worth it." Alex grinned back and stole another kiss. "Now go, you stink."

Olivia grabbed her robe and bath bag, stole a kiss and ran out the door. "Be right back."

* * *

Olivia and Alex were just sitting down with their dinner when Jo and Blair came in the cafeteria. They quickly got their food and joined the girls at their normal table.

"Hey guys, how did studying go?" Alex asked as she ate her side salad.

"Oh it went really good. I think I'm ready." Jo sighed taking a drink of her lemonade. "I just really can't seem to get my tongue around some of the words."

Olivia laughed and said under her breath. "That's because your tongue is too busy being wrapped around Blair's. Who knew french kissing would be on the test?"

Jo and Blair both turned bright red and looked at each other and then back at their friends.

"Oh don't worry. You know you're secret is safe with us." Alex said patting Blair's hand. "We're happy for you guys and if it helps we're the only ones that know."

"Yeah, Mrs. G thought you guys had had a fight earlier." Olivia said between bites. "Little did she know…"

Jo gave Olivia a dirty look. "You may be my best friend but I'll still knock you lights out."

"Nah it'll never happen, you love me too much." Olivia grinned and popped a carrot into her mouth. "Besides we really are on your side."

"Oh she knows that Liv. She just doesn't like to be teased." Blair said squeezing Jo's thigh under the table. "Anyway we were going to ask you guys if you wanted to go to dinner and a movie Friday night."

Olivia brightened up and looked at Alex. "Sounds great? What do you think?"

"I don't have any plans and we haven't all been out in a while." Alex agreed looking back at Blair. "Count us in."

"What movie are we going to see?" Olivia asked already thinking that this could be her and Alex's first date.

"Not sure yet." Blair answered. "We'll have to look it up or just wait and see what's playing when we get there."

"Either way sounds good to me. " Alex smiled. " I'm just excited to get to ride on Liv's bike again."

Jo looked between Olivia and Alex and a knowing smile covered her face. _Oh I just bet you can't Alex._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it's taken so long to update but you can thank the birth of one of my favorite people for the update. Happy Birthday B. _**

* * *

The rest of the week went by faster than the girls expected. Jo and Blair passed their French quiz. Liv and Jo's team won their basketball game. And Alex was just really looking forward to Friday night.

Alex stood in front of the steam covered mirror with a towel wrapped around her body and around her wet hair. "Blair I have no idea what to wear tonight."

"Calm down Alex. No matter what you wear Liv is going to like it." Blair assured her as she plucked her eyebrows. "I do suggest jeans though. Much more comfortable to wear on the bike."

"That much I know." Alex laughed as she dried her hair. "Wearing a skirt is a mistake you only make once."

Blair met and held Alex's eyes. "Oh it's not always a mistake. Sometimes it's a blessing in disguise."

"How do you figure that?" Alex turned and waited for Blair's answer.

"Easy access." Was all Blair said before she turned and stepped into one of the shower stalls and hung her robe on the hook outside.

"I'm going to get dressed." Alex turned and walked out of the bathroom. Blair's last comment running through her mind. Why would you need easy access on the back of a bike? When the answer hit her she blushed and smiled all the way back to her room.

* * *

Olivia stood staring in her closet trying to decide what to wear. Tonight was casual but at the same time she was thinking of it as her and Alex's first date. Sure the girls had been going out as a group for weeks now but tonight was different. Tonight was the night that Liv planned to ask Alex to go steady. She'd even bought Alex her own helmet as a surprise.

"Hey Liv, you know if you keep staring in there the options aren't going to change." Jo teased as she threw a mini basketball at Liv's shoulder. "What are you so nervous about anyway? It's just dinner and a movie the girls."

Liv pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. "That's just it Jo. It isn't just another night with the girls. I'm going to ask Alex to go steady tonight."

"Moving a little fast aren't you?" Jo asked sitting up on her bed and watching Liv lay her clothes out on the bed.

"Why waste time? I know I want to be with Alex and I know she feels the same way." Liv answered as she turned to look at her boots. "We don't care who knows that we're together."

"So you've already run this past her?" Jo asked slightly confused.

Liv grabbed a pair of motorcycle boots and set them by the foot of her bed. "No but we normally walk around here holding hands or stealing kisses. We don't hide how we feel."

Jo grabbed her shower bag and robe and left their room thinking of what Liv had just told her.

* * *

Alex checked her make-up in the mirror and smoothed her lip gloss with her pinkie. Excited didn't begin to cover how she felt about tonight.

"Looking good there Lexie." Blair said checking out Alex's outfit which consisted of blue jeans and a navy blue Henley top. "Liv is going to be speechless. That top really makes your eyes pop."

"Thanks Blair. I just really want to make a good impression." Alex blushed sitting down on her bed.

Blair fluffed her hair and rolled her eyes. "You don't need to try and impress Liv. That girl fell for you the minute she laid eyes on you."

Alex blushed but couldn't argue. Olivia and Alex had an instant connection that first day. "Blair, why are you fluffing your hair? It's just going to get flat in the helmet."

"Don't remind me. Do you know how much hairspray I had to use to get this hold? I'm going to have to wrap a scarf around it before Jo gives me that nasty helmet." Blair whined as she grabbed a sweater. "Are we meeting the girls downstairs?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Alex grinned and opened the door to find a grinning Olivia on the other side with Jo by her side. "Good evening ladies. Are you ready to go?"

"Evening. We were just talking about you girls." Alex smiled and waved them into the room. "Just give us a minute to grab our coats and we'll be ready to roll."

"Hey Blair. You look real nice." Jo offered up in way of a greeting. "Your hairs gonna end up messed up though."

"Yes, Jo. I know. You insist on driving that motorcycle everywhere." Blair slid her jacket on and grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

Jo and Liv shared a look as they watched Blair head out the door ahead of them. Alex laced her fingers through Liv's and tugged her towards the door, pulling to shut behind them. "Women."

Jo, Liv and Alex laughed as Blair turned around. "Did you say something Alex?"

"Nope. Just locked the door." Alex played it cool and covered the smile on her face.

* * *

Once down by their bikes Liv patted her pocket. "Damn I forgot my wallet. I need to run back to the room."

"Olivia we're going to be late and not find any seats." Blair whined as she climbed on behind Jo.

"So you guys go on ahead and we'll meet you there. It'll only take a minute for me to grab it and be back down." Liv said to Blair turning to touch Alex's arm. "I'll be right back."

"No worries Liv. I'm not going anywhere." Alex smiled and watched Liv run back into the building.

"You sure you don't mind waiting Alex?" Jo asked kick starting her bike and putting her helmet on.

Alex just nodded and waved Jo and Blair off and watched them drive away as she leaned back against Liv's bike.

Liv came out the front door with a box in her hand and headed straight towards Alex. "Well that doesn't look like a wallet to me." Alex teased.

"Yeah I lied. I just wanted a few minutes alone to give you something." Liv blushed a little and held on tight to the box.

"You bought me something?" Alex stood up and held her hands out. "Why'd you buy me something?"

Olivia handed the box over and watched Alex pull the ribbon off. "Once you open it I think you'll understand."

Alex took the ribbon and stuck it in her pocket and opened the box. Sitting in the tissue paper was a purple motorcycle helmet with a white sticker on the back of it that read "Liv's Girl".

Olivia watched Alex, swaying from foot to foot. "So will you?"

"Will I what?" Alex asked pulling the helmet from the box and looking at it again noticing an "AC" under the first sticker.

"Alexandra Cabot will you be my girl?" Olivia tried to ask without letting her nerves show.

Alex set the helmet down on the seat of the bike and took a step towards Olivia cupping her cheek and leaned in claiming her lips.

Olivia melted into the kiss and pulled Alex tight against her. When they finally broke for air Liv leaned her forehead against Alex's. "So I guess that's a no?"

Alex laughed and bopped Liv on the arm. "That is most definitely not a no. I would love to be your girl."

Olivia did a happy dance and picked up the helmet and set it on Alex's head adjusting the straps. "In that case let's get moving. Blair is probably flipping out that we aren't there yet."

"More than likely but she'll get over it." Alex laughed as Liv saddled up and held a hand out to help Alex up behind her.

Olivia started the bike and smiled as she felt Alex slide closer and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Alex, thank you. You've made me very happy."

Alex rubbed her cheek against Liv's leather jacket and smiled. "Me to baby."

With that Liv revved the bike and drove off down the road to meet up with their friends.

* * *

Liv and Alex found seats next to Jo and Blair. Blair turned and looked at them. "What took you guys so long?"

"Liv bought me a present." Alex grinned and handed her helmet over to Blair.

Blair and Jo looked at the helmet and Jo bumped Liv's shoulder. "Hey you really did it. I didn't know you were gonna do it like this but that's awesome. Congrats guys."

"Thanks." Liv blushed and laced her fingers with Alex. "She said yes in case you were wondering."

Alex leaned into Liv's shoulder. "As if there were any doubt what my answer was going to be."

Blair waved the helmet at Jo. "How come you've never done anything like this for me?"

"Are you kidding me? You don't even like anyone knowing we're friends let alone girlfriends." Jo threw up her arms.

"Girlfriends huh?" Blair handed the helmet back to Alex. "You've never asked me to be your girlfriend."

"Blair if I asked you to be my girlfriend you'd laugh in my face. I figured I'd let you set the pace." Jo sighed and fell back in her chair.

Just than the lights went out and the previews started playing. All talking stopped and Alex melted into Olivia's side.

* * *

The movie let out and the girls walked over to the diner next door to get something to eat.

"Hi, girls. Just the four of you tonight?" Julie the waitress asked as she walked over to greet them.

"Hey Julie." Alex smiled following her to a booth. "Yes it's just us. We went to the movies and decided to grab a bite before headed back to campus."

Olivia slid into the booth next to Alex and Blair and Jo took the opposite bench. "You guys want your usual? Or are we mixing things up tonight?"

Olivia looked at Alex who just nodded. "We'll take our usual but I'll also take a chocolate malt."

"Oh that sounds good but I don't want a whole one." Alex said thinking out loud.

"Julie just bring an extra straw with mine." Liv laughed squeezing Alex's thigh under the table.

"And for you girls?" Julie looked at Jo and Blair.

Jo flipped over the menu. "I'll take the bacon burger this time with a side of onion rings. Blair, you want the soup and salad?"

"Oh, what are you saying I need to go on a diet?" Blair asked staring Jo down.

"What? NO! I'm not saying that at all." Jo turned to look at Blair confused. " It's what you normally get."

"Yes, she will have the soup and salad." Alex said nudging Liv out of the booth. "Blair will you join me in the bathroom?"

"I don't have to go." Blair shook her head.

"Well I do let's go." Alex said pulling Jo out of her seat.

Blair sighed and followed Alex into the bathroom. "What do you want Alexandra?"

"No, the question is what's wrong with you?" Alex spun around looking at her friend. "You've been a bitch to Jo ever since I showed you the helmet Liv got me."

"You and Liv have known each other a few months and you're already a couple. I've known Jo for years and we're just friends with benefits." Blair signed and leaned against the stall.

"Do you want more than that?" Alex asked seeing her friend was truly upset.

Blair looked down at her shoes. "I think so."

"Blair if you want more from Jo you have to tell her. When I transferred here I didn't even know you were interested in her. I only found out after I walked in on you two making out and I'm your best friend." Alex took Blair by the shoulders and shook her a little. "Jo only has eyes for you but unless you tell her what you want she won't make a move cause she thinks she's doing what you want. Just think about it and stop snapping at her."

Blair nodded her head and followed Alex back to the table where Jo and Liv were talking.

"Excuse me babe." Alex smiled as she slid past Liv as she stood.

"Jo may I sit?" Instead of standing up Jo just slid over and let Blair have the end seat.

As everyone sat not talking Julie walked up with their dinner. "Dinner is served ladies."

Dinner pasted in mostly silence and when they were done they walked outside towards their bikes. As they neared the bikes a guy standing on the sidewalk grabbed Blair by the arm. "Hey honey. Where you going?"

Jo stopped and stepped up into his face. "Get your hand off my girlfriend's arm."

"Girlfriend huh?" He laughed pulling Blair closer and trying to shove Jo away. "Come on honey, I'll show you a good time."

Olivia stood in front of Alex and spoke to the guy. "Hey buddy, just let the lady go. We don't want any trouble here."

Jo could see the fear in Blair's eyes . "I tried to be nice but we can play this out your way." Jo looked like she was turning to walk away but spun around on her heel and slammed her helmet into the guys nose causing him to let go of Blair.

Olivia grabbed Blair and pulled her over with Alex and herself.

The guy fell to the ground holding his nose whining. "Bitch, you broke my nose."

"Next time a lady tells you no you should listen. Just be glad it was just your nose this time." Jo said walking over and wrapping her arm around Blair's shoulders. "Let's get out of here."

Liv mounted her bike and helped Alex on behind her both shocked over what they had just witnessed.

Jo stopped next to her bike and pulled Blair close, leaning down and gently kissing her lips. "I know I don't say it enough Blair, but I love you. You're the only one I want to be with. I thought you knew that."

Blair wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I love you too Jo. I'm sorry I've acted like such a bitch lately. I think I've just been jealous."

Jo kissed the tears off Blair's cheek. "It's ok baby. Let's go home."

The girls started their bikes and headed home, everyone happy that the night ended on a high note.


End file.
